The present invention relates to storage racks, and more particularly to a storage rack for holding a plurality of recorded articles such as compact discs (CD's), video tapes, audio tapes, computer disks, etc.
With the recent transition of loyalties from vinyl records to CD's, there has been an explosion of demand for handy storage units for these articles. A common means for storing CD's has been to array them along an exposed shelf with a front bar adapted to uplift the front corner of the CD's and retain them on the shelf. Unfortunately, the shelves are either wall mounted or rest on table tops and are not designed to be easily moved when filled with CD's. Furthermore, the CD's are arrayed against each other on their sides, making it difficult to read the titles and separate the CD's easily. Typical horizontal storage means have provided a simple box-like frame which supports shelves on which the CD's lie. These are often bulky due to the outer frame.
Another common problem with prior CD storage units has been their relative inflexibility with regard to receiving both single and double CD's. Double CD's, having approximately twice the thickness of single CD's, will not fit in a storage rack sized only for single CD's. Some manufacturers have introduced shelving which provides one or two spaces for double CD's and the rest for single CD's. This is limiting, especially for opera and classical music aficionados whose CD purchases are more often than not CD packages with two or more CD's included.
Due to the drawbacks of prior art storage racks, there is a need for an improved rack which is both lightweight and has a large storage capacity. Moreover, there is a need for a lightweight, mobile storage rack with a large CD storage capacity which may be placed on the floor or on a desk or table. Finally, there is a need for a storage rack with all of the aforementioned features which can be cheaply made and is easily adapted to store various sized CD boxes.